circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Part of the KMB Trimurti, Michael is one of the most complex entities that I have interacted with. There have been many incarnations of the overall Michael entity, each with their own distinct personality (though there are some common traits). The similarity in names between incarnations (some of which have the exact same name despite huge differences) has caused quite a lot of confusion. As of August 2014 during The Night That Everything Went Wrong incident Michael was completely shattered into many smaller entities and was subsequently largely removed from a role of power pending his reunification. He still plays a major role in the Scientology Planet timelines and seems to have part of himself trapped in the Catherine storyline but otherwise he has largely forgotten who he was or why we work toward the things we are working toward - causing him to lose compassion. His previous duties have largely been split between Katrina, Catherine, and Beverly. Incarnations Michael : In his non-incarnate form Michael represents primordial power and action. Despite existing outside of what we normally call time, there is an apparency of change that occurs between the events of the Creation Story and his "Ancient" form. Michael of Orange Dot : At some point, Michael and Beverly attempted to sidestep the combined efforts of the KMB Trimurti to implement the ideal universe. This resulted in Orange Dot which they both emerged from horrified with what they had created. It was promptly merged into Circle Dot Square Plus Approximately Equals Orange Maybe and I promised to help them resolve whatever negative effects it created. Michael Scarv : This name appears to apply to two different incarnations. I am currently (November 2013) uncertain if there is a direct connection between these two. : The most commonly encountered is a robot with green "eyes" who is tasked with restarting certain universes from the beginning in case of their destruction. An important event involving Michael Scarv was the death of his son. : One that I have spoken to many times, but only seen in visions, appears as a very tall humanoid with a black mask over his face. In this second role he is also known as the "System Lord" and acts in a rather God-like capacity. Michael Scarn : This name is connected with several incarnations, unfortunately none of these seem to have to do with being a secret agent. In fact I resisted the usage of this name for some time due to my mental connections between it and the television show The Office. : In one incarnation he is a human-turned-cyborg hunter of time travelers who lived/lives across the street from me at some point. : In another he is a human that, in an attempt to kill me, ends up killing Michael Scarv's son and then commits suicide with Beverly Scarn. This leads to him reincarnating as the teacher robot incarnation of Michael Scarn and Beverly's human incarnation in which she became addicted to methamphetamine. : In one incarnation, he is a robot who runs a school that teaches time and timeline travel. Eventually in this incarnation he becomes rather nihilistic and Katrina causes him to die and reincarnate as Michael Scarborough in order to regain an understanding of compassion. : There is an incarnation where he is part of the Scarn Family. In this incarnation he sort of resembles a metallic-looking praying mantis. In this incarnation he, along with several family members, escaped from samsara and found themselves inside of a seemingly infinite simulation system called the Googolplex. Michael Scarborough : This name applies to a human incarnation in a reality that is similar to this one, but they had achieved many of our technological and cultural advancements by 1930. In this incarnation, Michael is married to Beverly Scarborough and the two are Scientologists and drug counselors. Michael Scarborough is very technically inclined and developed a system for drug counseling that involves using RF frequencies to stimulate the brains of patients to eliminate their addictions. Eventually, Beverly begins to experience hallucinations similar to some of the ones that I have experienced. She becomes obsessed with investigating them (she works as a reporter) and ends up becoming trapped in another reality when she experiences time travel due to an entanglement-induced pseudo-paradox. Michael is very mournful of the loss of his wife and develops artificial intelligence capable of simulating her (or at least his idealized version of her). He develops a humanoid robot version of her, which Beverly actually incarnates as. Mikey : During my interactions with this incarnation, which (so far) only happened during the spring of 2011, he is an older black man who wants to tech me how to better communicate in The System and how to time travel. He was the entity that I was interacting with during the we could not be better event. He is a very fatherly type and was my choice during the mentor selection process. Micah : My interactions with this entity were confined to the mentor selection process in the spring of 2011. This entity appeared as female and could best be described as a sort of hipster and friend-type.